Seize The Day
by Merodine Vii
Summary: "Maaf, Miku." hanya kata itu yang dapat Kaito ucapkan berulang-ulang. Memang hanya jarak dan waktu yang dapat memisahkan segalanya. Warning: death chara, LEMON, OOC, don't like don't read. RnR?


Ame: Lagi-lagi fic oneshoot dari Ameee! xD

Rizuka: Another lemon, hn? #sinis

Ame: Jatahnya dikit kok, serius deh -w-

Rizuka: Tetep aja, dasar ecchi. And ... Kenapa malah pakai lagu Avenged Sevenfold?

Ame: Emang lagunya bagus :P

Rizuka: Ah, whatever. Mulai aja tuh cerita gih, mulai. #gak peduli

Ame: -w-

.

.

.

Merodine V Presented,

"Seize The Day"

Characters: Kaito Shion and Hatsune Miku (+Len, Gakupo, Ted, Piko)

Warning: kebanyakan figuran, OOC, typo, death of chara, abal, LEMON, don't like don't read

Summary: "Maaf, Miku." hanya kata itu yang dapat Kaito ucapkan berulang-ulang. Memang hanya jarak dan waktu yang dapat memisahkan segalanya.

Disclaimer: Kakaaak (A7X), pinjem lagunya ya? Yamaha sama Crypton Media future, izin pinjem Vocaloid-nya bentar ya buat cerita? #kabuuur

Rate: M (Lemon inside)

.

.

.

Kaito P.O.V

Pemakaman sudah selesai. Segalanya kini sudah berakhir dan aku tidak dapat membuat senyumannya kembali. Tidak ada lagi jalan pulang bagi kami. Kami sudah terpisah dunia sekarang. Maaf ...

"Well, Kaito. Your child are safe, so what are you going to do after this?" tanya Len, teman dekatku.

"I don't know... Mungkin, aku akan menyusul Miku saja," jawabku asal.

"Such a stupid choice," ejek Ted. Aku langsung menarik kerah bajunya dan mengepalkan tanganku tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Kalau kau menjadi aku, apa yang bisa kau lakukan, HAH!" ucapku marah. Airmata lagi-lagi mengalir, membasahi pipiku.

"Kaito, tenanglah," Gakupo dan Piko mencoba menenangkan aku. Aku pun menarik kembali tanganku dan melepaskan Ted.

"Sorry, Kaito. Tapi coba sadari ucapanku. Sekarang ini kau sudah menyesal karena terlambat untuk mengulang segalanya bersama istrimu. Dan kau akan lebih menyesali lagi apabila kau mati sia-sia," ucap Ted lagi.

Aku terdiam sebentar merenungi kata-kata Ted tadi. Benar... Aku sudah menyia-nyiakan Miku. Dan sekarang aku memilih untuk menyia-nyiakan hidupku. Penyesalanku pasti justru bertambah banyak, ya? Shit... Tapi aku sudah tidak punya tujuan hidup lagi setelah ini. Apa yang aku bisa lakukan lagi tanpa Miku?

"Give your child anything you wasn't able given to Miku. That's my advice," ucap Piko pelan.

"But... Doesn't my child would be sad to know that he has a stupid father likes me?" ucapku lirih.

Yep, anakku pasti akan menyesali kejadian ini juga nantinya. Dia pasti bertanya, 'kemana ibu?', dan 'kenapa ayah bisa meninggalkan ibu semudah itu?'. Hhh... Aku sudah dapat membayangkan kejadian itu nantinya.

"You'll look even more stupid if you die now. Kalau kau mati, siapa yang mau merawat anakmu? Kami sih ogah," ucap Ted.

"Shut up you, Ted! Lagipula, aku pasti mampu kok merawat anakku sendirian!" ucapku lagi. Ted cuma tersenyum memandang kemarahanku. Dasar, bodoh.

"Well, Kaito. Don't regret the past, but learn from your past. Got it?" ucap Piko.

"I got it, Piko. Thanks..." ucapku pelan. Well, inilah mungkin yang terbaik yang bisa aku lakukan untuk Miku. Membesarkan anakku dengan baik dan biarkan dia tumbuh menjadi anak yang lebih baik daripada ayahnya yang bodoh ini.

.

.

.

Normal P.O.V

Flashback Mode (On)

Hatsune Miku dan Kaito Shion dulunya adalah seorang pelajar di SMA Vocaloid. Mereka berdua saling jatuh cinta, tapi cinta mereka tidak direstui oleh orangtua mereka. Hatsune Miku berasal dari keluarga yang ternama. Ayah Miku adalah seorang dosen besar di fakultas musik, dan ibunya adalah seorang guru SMA Vocaloid. Setiap hari, Miku dan Kaito akan pacaran diam-diam di atap sekolah untuk menghindari ibunya Miku. Seperti hari itu ...

"Hahaha... Disini baru kita bisa bebas ya?" ucap Kaito senang. Miku mengatur nafasnya perlahan, baru kemudian tersenyum kepada Kaito.

"Ya, Kaito. Hihihi... Untung saja hari ini juga kita tidak ketahuan sama Ibuku," ucap Miku lega. Kaito langsung membelai rambut halus Miku dan memberikan Miku ciuman mesra. Miku menyambutnya dengan senang hati. Lidah mereka saling bergulat didalam bibir Miku dan menghasilkan saliva-saliva yang turun dari bibir mereka. Kaito pun menghentikan ciumannya dan membiarkan Miku mengambil nafas.

"Bisa kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Kaito. Miku mengangguk dengan wajah merah.

Perlahan, Kaito membuka satu per satu kancing seragam Miku. Kaito melakukannya sambil terus mengulum bibir lembut milik Miku. Tangan Kaito mulai usil menjamahi seluruh bagian sensitif Miku. Miku hanya menyambutnya dengan desahan pelan.

"Miku, kau mulai basah. Hehehe," Kaito tersenyum, sementara Miku menunduk malu karena sudah sangat basah saja.

"Mmhhh..." Miku menahan desahannya saat Kaito mulai menyentuh bukit bawahnya. Kaito memasukan dua jarinya kedalam vagina Miku dan mencolok-colok bagian dalam vagina Miku. Miku amat menikmati perlakuan Kaito, terbukti dari wajahnya yang merah padam dan gerakan pinggulnya yang mengikuti tempo permainan Kaito.

"Kaito... A-Aku keluar," dan akhirnya keluarlah cairan kenikmatan Miku. Kaito cukup puas melihatnya dan menjilat sampai bersih vagina Miku.

"Well, sekarang giliranku," Kaito mengeluarkan miliknya. Miku pun mulai mengulum milik Kaito yang lumayan besar bagi mulut Miku.

"Yesss... You're great at this, Hatsune Miku," desah Kaito. Miku terus melakukan pekerjaannya untuk membuat Kaito nyaman.

"Shit... Aku keluar, Miku..." Kaito pun akhirnya tidak tahan dan mengeluarkan cairannya ke wajah, rambut, serta tubuh Miku. Miku menyambutnya dengan senyuman.

"Banyak sekali hari ini? Hihihi," ucap Miku senang. Kaito tersenyum dan membelai rambut Miku lagi.

"Aku hari ini mau melakukan itu, tapi aku sedang tidak bawa pengaman nih," ucap Kaito.

"Untuk apa pakai pengaman?" tanya Miku.

"Eh? Tentu saja agar kau tidak hamil, Hatsune Miku," ucap Kaito.

"Kalau aku hamil kan kita tinggal merawat bayi-bayi kita saja. Hihihi," ucap Miku dengan senyum innocent-nya.

Miku pun sengaja memain-mainkan vaginanya sendiri untuk menarik perhatian Kaito. Kaito pun dapat dengan jelas melihat bukit kecil yang indah milik Miku mulai basah kembali. Dengan demikian, milik Kaito sudah bangun lagi sekarang ini.

"Sekalinya kau hamil, apa kau sudah siap, Miku?" tanya Kaito.

"Selama bersamamu, aku siap kok," ucap Miku sambil tersenyum.

Akhirnya, Kaito memutuskan untuk maju. Dia memasukkan perlahan miliknya kedalam milik Miku.

"Ah ah ah... Aaaah~" Miku terus mendesah nikmat dan mengikuti tempo gerakan Kaito.

"Ah ah... Yes... You're great," Kaito juga terus memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya sambil sesekali menjamah bagian depan Miku dan meremas pantat Miku yang seksi. Mereka tampak sangat menikmati permainan yang mereka lakukan saat itu. Dan hal buruk yang sebenarnya Miku dan Kaito takutkan pun terjadi. Kaito lupa kalau dia sedang tidak pakai pengaman dan ini bukan hari aman Miku, sementara Kaito mengeluarkan cairannya didalam rahim Miku. Dengan begitu, besar kemungkinan Miku akan hamil oleh Kaito.

Hari-hari berlalu setelah accident itu. Miku terus gelisah untuk mengetahui dia benar-benar hamil atau tidak. Sayangnya, ternyata Miku benar-benar hamil. Miku pun pergi untuk menemui Kaito dirumah Kaito.

"Bagaimana ini, Kaito? Aku hamil," ucap Miku lirih sambil menangis. Kaito duduk disamping Miku dengan wajah panik.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Tentu saja aku akan bertanggung jawab," ucap Kaito. Miku menggeleng-geleng.

"Tapi, nanti ibuku pasti akan sangat marah kepada dirimu dan aku. Malah bisa saja kau dan aku dibunuh saat itu juga," ucap Miku.

"Kalau begitu ..." Kaito terdiam sesaat, baru bicara lagi. "Apa kau sanggup untuk menanggung beban yang sama seperti diriku? Kita akan memulai hidup baru kita," ucap Kaito.

"Aku mau, Kaito. Aku bersedia," ucap Miku. Mereka berdua kembali berciuman dengan panas dan Kaito terus melumat bibir Miku. Akhirnya, mereka berdua pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kehidupan lama mereka dan lalu memulai kehidupan baru mereka.

Kaito dan Miku membawa pakaian dan uang secukupnya, lalu mereka pun melarikan diri dari rumah mereka bersama-sama. Di lingkungan yang baru, Kaito dan Miku menyewa rumah yang sederhana. Mereka juga telah menikah dengan sah, meski tanpa restu orangtua. Disanalah mereka berdua akan hidup bersama. Kaito langsung berkenalan dengan empat orang tetangganya disana bernama Len, Ted, Gakupo, dan Piko.

Suatu malam, Kaito diajak keluar bersama teman-teman barunya itu. Kaito pun pamit kepada Miku dan menyuruh Miku untuk tidur lebih dulu saja. Kaito pun mulai mengenal kehidupan gelapnya sejak malam itu. Len, Ted, Gakupo, dan Piko mengajak Kaito bergabung dengan komplotan pencuri mereka.

"C'mon, Kaito. Kita melakukan ini hanya untuk bertahan hidup dan memenuhi kebutuhan kita. Ditambah lagi, kau juga harus mencari biaya untuk persalinan istrimu," bujuk Len.

"Iya juga sih... Tapi, bagaimana dengan istriku? Apa dia akan setuju?" tanya Kaito.

"You're fool, Kaito. Of course kita akan merahasiakannya dari istrimu," ucap Ted.

"Sigh... Entahlah, aku bingung..." ucap Kaito bimbang. Memang sulit baginya untuk bertahan hidup hanya dengan bergantung pada uang yang dia dan Miku bawa. Tapi, haruskah dia mencuri?

"Ikut, atau hidupmu hanya akan menjadi sebuah kesia-siaan? Kita butuh uang, Kaito. Dan mau tidak mau, kita harus menjadi perampok," ucap Len lagi. Kaito berpikir dulu untuk sejenak dan lalu memutuskan ...

"Aku akan ikut," ucap Kaito.

Sejak hari itu, Kaito selalu beralasan mencari kerja kepada Miku. Baru sehari, Kaito langsung bilang dia sudah mulai bekerja tetap. Miku tentunya sangat bersyukur, tapi tidak di Kaito. Masih ada perasaan takut yang besar di hati Kaito. Dia sangat takut Miku mengetahui segala kenyataannya.

"Kaito, kau dapat handycam ini darimana?" tanya Miku begitu menemukan handycam yang Kaito taruh di tasnya.

"Ah, itu hadiah dari bosku," jawab Kaito bohong.

"Kau bohong, Kaito," ucap Miku tidak percaya.

"Serius deh. By the way, wanna give it a try?" tanya Kaito dan menyalakan handycam tersebut. Dia meletakannya di tangannya dan menyorot dirinya sendiri.

"Hi, my name is Kaito Shion. And this beautiful woman is Hatsune Miku, my wife. Look at her pregnancy. Hehehe," ucap Kaito sambil merekam dirinya yang mencium perut hamil Miku. Miku hanya dapat tertawa mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Kaito. Miku sampai lupa akan marahnya pada Kaito barusan.

"Hihihi... Thanks a lot, Kaito," ucap Miku senang. Kaito tersenyum dan kemudian mencium bibir Miku hangat.

Tok. Tok. Tok. Terdengar pintu rumah Kaito diketuk. Kaito pun menutup handycam-nya dan membuka pintu rumahnya. Len, Ted, Gakupo, dan Piko sudah menunggu Kaito diluar.

"Kau ikut? Kami mau pergi," ucap Len memberikan insturksi kepada Kaito. Kaito mengerti kalau mereka mengajaknya merampok lagi.

"Shit... Haruskah sekarang?" tanya Kaito. Len mengangguk.

"Well, sebentar ya," ucap Kaito dan masuk kembali ke rumahnya.

"Dear, I must go now. Ok?" ucap Kaito dan mengambil jaketnya.

"Tapi... Firasatku tidak enak, sayang..." ucap Miku pelan.

"Aku tetap harus pergi. Kalau kau ada perlu, hubungi saja aku. Ok?" ucap Kaito. Miku menahan kepergian Kaito.

"Kaito, tinggallah disini! Aku punya firasat yang tidak enak! Aku yakin, akan ada sesuatu yang buruk jika kau pergi hari ini!" ucap Miku. Miku juga mulai menangis. Kaito tidak tega meninggalkan Kaito dalam keadaan seperti itu. Tapi ...

"Kaito, cepatlah!" ucap Ted tidak sabaran.

"Uhh... Kau tenang saja, Miku. Aku pasti akan pulang dengan selamat. Percaya padaku," ucap Kaito dan lalu meninggalkan Miku sendirian.

"Tidak, Kaito!" Miku sempat menjerit saat pintu mulai tertutup. Dan akhirnya, Kaito pun pergi.

Kaito pergi bersama komplotannya itu untuk merampok sebuah supermarket. Mereka berlima menggunakan maskernya dan lalu beraksi.

"Berikan seluruh uang yang ada!" ucap Len dengan paksa sambil menodongkan pistol kepada penjaga kasir.

"Uhh... B-Baik," penjaga kasir itu berniat memberikan uang kepada para perampok di depannya. Tapi, ...

Ngiuuuung... Ngiuuuung... Terdengar mobil polisi yang sedang berpatroli datang. Sial sekali, pikir Len dan langsung berniat kabur. Mereka berlima pun bersiap kabur dan naik keatas mobil. Sayangnya, feeling Miku hari ini benar. Kaito tertembak pada paha kanannya dan tertangkap oleh polisi, sementara yang lainnya lolos. Dan akhirnya Kaito pun dipenjara.

"Bagaimana ini?" gumam Piko.

"Shit... Mau tidak mau... Istrinya Kaito harus tahu kenyataannya," ucap Len sambil menyetir. Didalam mobil, Len terus membentur-benturkan kepalanya di setir karena menyesali kejadian tersebut.

Sesampainya di rumah, Len menceritakan pekerjaan Kaito sebenarnya selama ini. Miku sempat shock hingga pingsan saat mendengar Kaito tertangkap. Sekalipun telah tersadar, Miku terus-menerus menangis sendirian.

"Kaito... Kaito..." Miku sudah tidak dapat berucap apa-apa lagi kecuali menyesali kepergian Kaito.

Begitupun Kaito yang menyesal karena tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Miku. Kaito juga hanya dapat diam di penjara sambil berucap, "Maaf, Miku... Maaf..."

Beberapa bulan berlalu, sampai akhirnya kandungan Miku mendekati 9 bulan. Miku pun menguatkan dirinya dan datang menemui Kaito di penjara. Mereka berdua pun kini sudah saling berhadapan lagi.

"Kaito, sebentar lagi anak kita akan lahir," ucap Miku dengan wajah datar. Kaito juga menyadari kalau tubuh Miku makin kurus, bukan makin sehat.

"Tidakkah Len atau yang lainnya memperhatikan kesehatanmu juga?" tanya Kaito.

"Mereka bahkan tidak berani menatapku lagi. Mereka bilang, mereka sangat menyesal sudah membuat hidup kita seperti ini," ucap Miku.

"Tapi ini kan komitmen kita. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu bahagia sampai waktu kita habis," ucap Kaito.

"Kalau begitu, duduklah disampingku. Bukan berikan aku hal-hal yang justru akan memisahkan kita," ucap Miku dan mulai menitikan airmatanya kembali.

"Ini demi kita... Demi anak kita..." ucap Kaito pelan. Miku menggebrak meja di hadapannya.

"Kau bodoh, Kaito! Bukan ini yang justru aku inginkan! Aku hanya mau kau disampingku! Itu saja cukup untuk membuatku bahagia! Sekarang mana? Kau malah meninggalkan aku disini, Kaito! Kau jahat! Aku benci dirimu!" Bentak Miku dan lalu pergi meninggalkan Kaito.

"MIKUUU!" Kaito mencoba berteriak, tapi Miku tidak mau merespon lagi. Petugas kepolisian pun menyeret Kaito masuk kedalam selnya. Kaito terus meronta dan menangis sambil menjeritkan nama Miku, tapi sia-sia. Dia tidak lagi dapat menatap Miku.

Miku kembali berbalik. Petugas yang memegangi Kaito pun berhenti sebentar. Sebelum Miku benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan Kaito, Miku sempat berucap ...

"Kalau memang ini saat terakhir kita, maka lihatlah ini, Kaito..." Miku mengucapkannya sambil tersenyum dengan tulus kepada Kaito. Senyum yang dulu penuh dengan kehangatan dan kebahagian, kini berubah penyesalan. Secara kebetulan, itulah senyuman terakhir Miku untuk Kaito. Kaito menundukan kepalanya dan bendungan airmata di sudut kelopak matanya sudah tak tertahan. Dia sangat menyesali kesalahannya.

Miku menaiki mobil yang dia pinjam dari Len. Miku memang sudah lama dapat mengemudi. Di jalan, Miku terus menerus menangis dan dia jadi tidak konsentrasi menyetir. Sampai akhirnya ...

Tiinn...! Tiinn...! Braak! Mobil Miku tertabrak mobil truk yang lewat dari sisi lain jalan. Miku pun tidak sadarkan diri.

Beberapa hari setelahnya, Kaito baru dapat kabar kalau Miku kecelakaan. Kaito bahkan mendengar berita yang lebih buruk lagi. Hatsune Miku ...

Meninggal dunia dalam kecelakaan tersebut.

Kenyataannya adalah, Miku tidak tewas dalam kecelakaan tersebut. Tapi Miku baru meninggal setelah melahirkan anaknya dengan selamat. Miku segera dibawa ke rumah sakit begitu ditemukan dan masih sadarkan diri. Kandungannya pun sudah berada di titik puncak dan Miku harus melahirkan bayinya. Setelah melahirkan, Miku kehilangan banyak darah dan akhirnya menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya sambil tersenyum.

Pihak kepolisian memutuskan untuk membebaskan Kaito dari penjara. Mereka beralasan, Kaito harus merawat anaknya sendiri karena tidak ada pihak yang dapat dititipkan. Akhirnya, kini Kaito bebas dari penjara dan menghadiri pemakaman Hatsune Miku bersama Len, Ted, Gakupo, dan Piko.

Flashback Mode (Off)

.

.

.

-6 Years later-

Kaito P.O.V

Hari ini, anakku, Kaai Yuki akan berangkat ke hari pertamanya sekolah. Dia sangat bersemangat hari ini. Hhh... Dia kembali mengingatkan aku pada sifat periang Miku dulu. Tapi sekarang Hatsune Miku sudah tidak ada lagi bersamaku.

"Ayah! Ayah! Ayo berangkaaa~t!" ucap Yuki dengan semangat.

"Well, well, Yuki. C'mon," aku pun membawa anakku bersamaku keluar rumah.

"Hai, Kaito!" sapa Len dari halaman rumahnya. Len kini sudah jauh berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Yang aku dengar, dia juga sudah punya calon istri sekarang ini. Hehe... Dia sudah berubah.

Aku sendiri sudah jauh berbeda sekarang. Aku dan teman-temanku lainnya sekarang bukan lagi seorang perampok. Kami malah membentuk band dan tanpa disangka kami menjadi terkenal. Hits kami yang paling laris adalah lagu "Seize The Day".

Seize The Day adalah lagu yang berdasarkan masa laluku bersama Miku. Lagu yang benar-benar menggambarkan penyesalan terdalamku. Lagu yang benar-benar membuatku terus teringat kepada Miku. Selama aku menyanyikan lagu tersebut di konser atau pentas, tidak jarang aku menitikkan airmata. Aku masih kehilangan Miku sampai sekarang. Ya ... Aku merindukan senyuman Miku.

Tapi penyesalanku sudah tidak berguna lagi sekarang. Aku sekarang punya Yuki bersamaku. Tugasku adalah menjaga dirinya, dan membesarkan dia hingga dia bisa menjadi lebih baik daripada aku.

"Ayah, Ibu kok tidak pernah pulang lagi sih dari surga?" tanya Yuki saat kami sudah menaiki mobil, menuju sekolah Yuki.

"Ibumu lebih baik disana, Yuki. Disana lebih nyaman daripada bersama ayah terus-terusan," jawabku pelan.

"Lalu, kenapa kita tidak menyusul ibu saja ke surga?" tanya Yuki lagi.

"Ibumu bilang, kau harus menjadi gadis yang baik dulu sebelum kau bisa menemui ibumu. Kau mau kan menjadi gadis yang baik dan bertemu ibumu di surga?" aku bertanya. Yuki mengangguk-angguk senang.

"Yuki mau menjadi gadis yang baik! Yuki mau ketemu ibu di surga! Yeay!" seru Yuki dengan senangnya.

Sigh... Inilah yang terbaik yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang ini. Terlalu banyak penyesalan, maka waktuku pun akan habis hanya dalam penyesalanku. Jadi, paling tidak aku bisa memberikan segala hal yang belum sempat aku berikan kepada Miku. Itulah yang terbaik. Terimakasih ...

Hatsune Miku.

.

.

.

Ame: Gimana, Rizuka?

Rizuka: Emang sih lemon-nya gak terlalu dominan tapi, ...

Ame: Tapi apa?

Rizuka: #nangis

Ame: ? -w-

Rizuka: Gue mau langsung download lagunya! Buat readers, jangan lupa tinggalkan review di drop box di outlet-outlet terdekat!

Ame: Loh?

Rizuka: Salah. Maksudnya, ... Ah, yang penting review ya~! #puppyeyes

Ame: Yeay! Yeay! Btw, M.V. siap nerima request dari para readers yang pengen dibikinin cerita dengan tema tertentu, tapi tetep dalam versi M.V. Gimana hayoo? Yang mau request silahkan PM atau di review juga boleh :) Arigatou.


End file.
